


Hunters and Wolves

by AngelynMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else honestly, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: First chapter: Kate had some advice for Allison about Scott.Second chapter: Derek has some advice for Scott about Allison.





	1. Pet

\------

Allison cards her fingers through Scott's hair gently. He's dozing, more asleep than awake, head resting in her lap, an hour ago she'd been reading from the book they had been assigned to read in English class and then Scott had gone limp against her leg, relaxed, and she'd realized that he wouldn't remember anything she read after that point.

She looked down at Scott, her father, while reluctant, had agreed that they could date as long as there was no sneaking out or in for that matter.

Her window frame had been replaced with Mountain Ash as had all the other window frames as well as the frame to the back door, only the front door's frame remained the same as it had been when they moved in.

Scott looked peaceful, sweet as she knew him to be and he relaxed under her touch, like he was calmed by her mere presence.

Her hand paused as she shifted to set their book aside and to adjust to a more comfortable position with a new book and froze, half in surprise and half in fear, when the low rumble of a growl filled the air.

Scott's face had shirted from relaxed into a Beta shift and a growl bared his teeth, he was still more asleep than awake and Allison very slowly returned her hand to his hair.

As she resumed her previous actions Scott's growl faded and his features smoothed out and as Allison began to relax once more she couldn't help remembering one piece of advice her Aunt Kate had given her.

'A wolf will never be a pet.' She'd said.

And Allison knew she was right.

But Allison didn't want a per, she wanted a partner, she wanted a companion.

She wanted to Hunt and she wanted her Wolf by her side Hunting with her not chained up on some leash.

No, a Wolf would never be a Pet, Kate was right about that.

But maybe a Wolf could be a friend.

Maybe she could be Pack.


	2. Safe

\-------

Scott listens as Allison's heart slows, calms and evens out as she drifts off into sleep leaning back against his chest, he leans down, noses into her curls to breath in her scent.

It's been changing, ever so slightly, it makes him want to sneeze because she's been handling Wolfsbane and gunpowder. Her preference is still the bow, Scott thumbs over the callouses on her fingers, recalling the easy way she handled the bow, the confidence when she pulled back the string with the arrow set on it, but it was a good idea for her to know how to handle guns just in case her bow was inaccessible.

Scott looks down over the roof when the front door opes and Mr. Argent's eyes meet his. The man stares at him and holds up his hand and says 'five minutes' softly, knowing that Scott will hear him.

Scott nods, the near full moon illuminating his actions.

In five minutes Mr. Argent will come to collect his daughter from him and put her to bed. Scott would do it but the installment of Mountain Ash frames on all the windows and the back door make that impossible.

Scott doesn't mind, he doesn't because at least he gets Allison, even if it means no sneaking in to cuddle on her bed together.

Mr. Argent taps on Allison's window before he opens it and Scott carries Allison over and transfers her over to her father carefully.

Somehow they don't wake her and as Scott watches Mr. Argent tuck Allison into her bed his eyes catch on the gun on Mr. Argent's belt, the knife next to it and he knows both have some form of Wolfsbane in them and he can't help but remember something Derek said to him when he found out that Scott was dating Allison, way back before she even knew what her family did.

'Do not think you are safe because you love her.' Derek ha said, he'd been so angry to find out about Scott and Allison, and Scott had thought nothing of that anger, thought nothing of those words until now.

Now as Mr. Argent turned back to close the window and lock it Scott knew that Derek had been right to warn him.

He wasn't safe because he loved Allison, he might even be in more danger for loving her.

His gaze returned to Allison as she shifted in sleep while Mr. Argent left her room, telling Scott to go home now.

No, Scott wasn't safe because he loved Allison.

He was safe because she loved him.


End file.
